dotufandomcom-20200214-history
The Way of the World
In time, the worlds would be saved by these two heroes who stood beneath the same blaze of stars Timeline A year after they came back. A year after all of this came to a close, Xemnas was destroyed, Riku was injured. Everything was still so the same, nothing had really changed yet, had it? They were still the same three people, though maybe they were older now, wiser, they had come so far and now it was time for change. A message in a bottle washed up, an old traditional means, sending messages through time and space to try to reach someone held close to a heart. The bottle contained an invitation, a meeting, a special celebration to welcome the King's own discoveries, and a simple request. To find those that started all of this, the ones that passed on the power, gave themselves away, and changed all of this. The time had come to rest, and that rest had come to an end. As all things change, so does this. One who had done so much could not be struck in one place for too long. Nothing stays the same forever, new missions, new trials, new enemies and a new purpose. Together, there is understanding and we are all just trying to sort out the balance between light and darkness. If that balance can be found, then maybe one day there will be peace of heart, a calmness, and a way for everything to fall into place. Someone will always try to disrupt the balance, and it will always take the opposing force to set it right once more. But in the end, everything will always fall into perfect balance. Events When Riku and Sora entered the Dark Beach, the Realm of Darkness, they changed something. A being of pure light can not enter a world of pure dark without changing something. Or maybe, it was just because of who it was. Sora, being the Keyblade bearer, and a being of pure light, added more light than this world could handle. Because of that, the darkness fled. It disappeared into other worlds, latching onto hearts and destroying lives inside and out. This new strain of darkness is blacker than black, a thick sludge that coats every being it comes across. Riku is its first victim. Latching on to what remained in his heart and slowly tainting every fibre of his being. Another thing has started, the hearts of Nobodies - once concealed inside of stone as a forever punishment of losing their heart - were released. They went into the worlds as heartless, trying to find their Nobodies. Their goal is to join with their Nobodies - but only if they can face their biggest fear. If they win, their reward is their heart. If they lose - only destruction awaits them. Many Nobodies, particularly the Organization, have been destroyed. For these heartless containing hearts, they cannot find them. These hearts start to become too powerful, and they change from a regular heartless with a peculiar attitude into a monster. A creature of pure black and evil. Mutated, twisted, large and destructive. On a rampage to destroy everything, still trying to find their Nobody. They continue to grow, mutate, destroy, strike out against the world that they happened to find themselves in. There's always more. The Nobodies are not all destroyed. Some of them have escaped death, eluded destruction, or simply come back. Be it the healing waves of water, skillfully placed clones, or simply doing something that a Nobody, a being made of nothing, simply wasn't built for. They're back, half of them holding the desire to come back, the other half refusing to regroup. So here they are, waiting for their time to strike.